Defending You
by Rescue-Mex
Summary: Tessa grew up in the world of hunting demons with her brothers. She has known Dean and Sam her whole life. She didn't expect to be thrown back into the world of hunting until her boyfriend is killed. Sam/OC/Dean...bad summary ON HIATUS. MAYBE WILL CONT.
1. Bad Day Turned Good

**AN:** Just like I said, a new story.

…**Chapter One…  
**_A Bad Day Turned Good_

_July 1, 1983_

_Kansas_

_7:42 pm_

A small baby girl was lying in a soft baby crib in her nursery with her twin brother lying in the crib adjacent from her. Their dad centered the room; the girl's father greeted her good night first.

"G'Night, Tessa." he whispered lightly to her. Tessa's father bent down and gave her a quick peck on the forehead.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Another older boy rushed into the room and grabbed onto the father's coat.

"Ian, calm down, you're gonna wake Tessa and Aiden up! Did you say good night to them, yet?" The father asked scooping him up in his arms. This boy was five, while his younger siblings were only six  
months old.

"Only Aiden." Ian answered. His father set him down in the crib so he could say good night to his young sister.

"Night, Tessi." Ian smiled, before his father helped him out. A cold, dark, liquid slither off the ceiling and landed on Tessa's head. Her father touched the liquid with his finger: blood. It was dark blood. He looked up towards the ceiling. She followed his glance, and saw something that would forever be in her memories. Her mother's dead body, it had a large, deep bloody slash across the waist. Their  
mother's body then burst into flames and her body was engulfed in fire.

"Ian, take your sister and Aiden and run." her father commanded. He reached down in Aiden's crib and took him in his arm. Father quickly handed Aiden to Ian, carefully. He ran as fast as a five year old  
could out of the house.

---

Their mother died that night  
Their father swore to find and kill whatever killed his wife. That's when  
he met John Winchester and his sons.

They grew very close as friends.  
After seven years of hunting, their father died in an accident**.**

**---**

_  
__**T**__wenty-__**F**__our____years later  
December Thrity-First_

_Kansas_

_7:27 am_

"Morning sunshine!" a voice chimed out of the darkness in the room. It was a Saturday morning and I wasn't planning to wake up till noon or until I needed to, whichever one came first.

"C'mon Tess! Wake up!" It was my twin brother, Aiden's, voice. I grunted then flipped over onto my back, pulling a pillow tight over my head. He cracked open the blinds and in a weak attempt to see the time, I turned my head towards my alarm clock on the side bed table. The sun shone in and burned my eyes.

"It's seven twenty-seven aaaaaammmm!" I whined. "It's too earllllly!" I kick my heals up and down as an objection. "I don't wanna get up!"

"Don't make me bring Dean in here!" Aiden threatens.

"You wouldn't dare." I jerk my head out from under the pillow. Aiden only smirks and crosses his arms over his chest.

"He hasn't left yet," Aiden shrugs. He knew my vice, my annoyance: Dean Winchester. I've known him, and his brother, since I was a kid. He's a few years older than me, but he annoys the hell out of me with  
all his flirting. He is always trying to go after the next "fine" thing in the room.

After my dad died, all my brothers and me were forced to move in with Dean, Sam and John. He had met John on one of his demon hunts and they became good friends. John was never around much so usually it was just us kids trapped in a cheap motel with a TV that only had six channels. What a great childhood.

"I'm up." I grunt, fully sitting up. Today was supposed to be my me and Aiden's day. It was December thiry-first. My brother shouldn't wake me up at seven twenty-seven am on my birthday. I crawled weakly out of bed as Aiden leaves the room.

I pulled my hair back into a messy bun then I quickly got dressed and head down the stairs. I peek into all the rooms to make sure I don't run into Dean. Sam I'm okay with, but Dean is just a crazy sex-addict. The rooms are all empty, no Dean or Sam in sight. When I enter the kitchen, I only see Aiden and Ian. Aiden is busy sucking cereal off of a spoon while Ian is flipping eggs over the stove. I punch Aiden in the shoulder.

"You're a jerk." I mutter to him. He smiles triumphantly at me with a full mouth of cereal.

"Love ya, too. Sis!" he teases.

"Happy Birthday, twinies!" Ian shouts entering the room. 'Twinies' was his nickname for us. I glared at him. That name was so old. He had been using that name to tease us ever since he came up with the word at the golden age of ten.

"Thanks." I snicker back at him. Ian was our older brother. He's five years older. "I don't see Monique around, where is she?" Monique was his 'high-fashioned' snob of a girlfriend.

"Don't you have a big journalist meeting today?" Ian asked. I smirked at him knowing well that he wants me to stay out of his business. If there was one thing that Ian hated, it was prying. Me and Aiden exchanged an obvious look.

I've been working on this article, hoping it would be my big break, for _Vogue,_ my favorite fashion magazine. I always wanted to be a journalist and it seems that now this is my big break! It wasn't until later tonight, so I have no idea why they woke me up this early.

"Happy Birthday!" my boyfriend of four years and seven months rushed in with a chocolate cake with unblowable candles on it in his arms. I smiled and threw my arms around his neck after he set the cake on the granite counter. I truly loved him with all my heart could hold.

"Happy birthday, baby!" TK whispered, planting a soft kiss to the crock in my neck.

"Oh my Gawd! TK! This is wonderful!" I shouted happily. They set the table down on the counter. I covered my hands over my mouth and do a silent shriek. TK wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled the crock in my neck. "This is all so wonderful, but isn't it a bit early for sugar." I was overjoyed but it was seven thirty in the morning.

"Yeah, but you have work in a half an hour." TK answered. "This cake is also, unfortunately, for your pain in the ass brother." Aiden shots him an angry grin.

"Hurry! Before the wax sinks into the cake! Aiden, you come on the opposite side of the counter as Tess and at the count of three you blow." Ian was always the bossy one. I rolled my eyes

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Tess and Aiden! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!" They both sang in unison. We blew out the candles in unison. I pulled back laughing and out of the corner of my eye I saw Dean Winchester standing by the back door. He smiled at me. I looked him straight in the eyes and rolled mine. TK cut the first slice and handed it to me. I smiled and took a chocolately bite.

"Tessa, it's seven forty-five, you gotta ge—"

"I hate work. I gotta go get ready before I'm late!" I interrupt. I threw my arms around each of them before retreating upstairs.

I arrived to work about fifteen minutes late. Ouch! I am so dead. Lance, my boss, I am sure will spend no time marching right up to me and informing me of my 'absence'. Lance is my jerk of a boss, he's mean,  
rude and inconsiderate, everything a girl would _hate._

I walked through the double glass doors of the coffee shop I worked in. Unfortunately, for me today was not my day to shine. My other partner in crime, Nathan, collided with me. He's about 6'3" and I'm short standing at only 5'4", he's almost a foot taller than me, and seems like a giant. He was carrying a tray full of hot coffee. It all knocked over onto me, soaking through my **white** shirt. It sunk through my white shirt and revealed my bra for the whole world to see.

He usually works behind the counter, I wonder why he's not working there today…

"Oh my God! Tess! I'm so sorry!!" he apologized quickly. I gripped onto his jacket with my nails. "Here let's get Kelly to help you." He pushed through the crowds of people and heads straight for the back room where my only girl friend, Kelly, was lounging.

"Kell! Kelly!!" Nathan screeched. I was still tied to his jacket. She perked up from her two-second nap and let her lazy eyes fall on us.

"One Minute!" she moaned as she scratched the sleep out of her eyes.

"I need help!" I whimper from behind Nathan's jacket. She simply out stretched her arms and let out a yawn. "NOW!"

"Fine, what's--" She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw what the problem was. "Here, have my jacket!" She offered throwing her old black jacket at me.

"Turn around." I snapped at Nathan before tearing off my wet t-shirt and pulling on Kelly's sweatshirt. "Thank you soo much!" I gush throwing my airs around her. My cell phone began to lightly vibrate against the skin of my jean pocket. I picked it up and brought my index finger to my lips indicating for pure silence.

"Hello?" I smiled into the phone.

"Hey Tess, it's Doug." Doug is my editor/manager. He basically controls my whole journalism career. Hopefully, he has some good news. I balanced from the tips of my toes to the balls of my feet as I waited for him to speak. "Look. Tessi… I have some very bad news." I nibbled on my fingernail, something I haven't done in _years._

"What is it?" I asked a little hit of fear in my shy voice. I peer over to Nathan and Kelly, they look happy, faces each cracked with an ear-to-ear smile. They must think this is a happy phone call. Or they're trying to convince me it will be.

"The meeting leaders…they made a few _cuts_…unfortunately yours was one of them." I felt a hot tear roll down my cheek. This is what I've been working for, for all my life, even when I was ten and too stupid to know what passion or desire was. This was my one and only dream.

"I'm sorry." Doug cooes into the phone. I wanted to hang it up. I'm not one of those people who tries even harder to achieve their dream…I just give up. It is all for the reason that at the back of my mind I _knew_ this would happen. I _knew_ that I had no chance of becoming a journalist. This just all proved it. While my brothers wanted to stick to the 'family business' I had bigger dreams.

"Yeah me, too." I stay on until I hear the dial tone and know he hung up. I fold my flip phone and shove it hard into my pocket. More tears come and all I can think of was how I'm not good enough.

"Hon, it's ok." Kelly cooes pulling me into a hug.

"Tess, Lance at 2:00." another employee, Wanda, comments. "You better hide before he blows your head off." I pulled away and when I swung around I met with none other than with the cruel raven-like eyes of  
Lance.

"Where do you think you've been, Ms. Preston?" he snapped.

"I-I-I-I've been here." I stammered. I tried to push past him. "I really don't need this right now." I rolled my hands into fists at my side. I began to walk out of the back room and out of this stupid coffee joint. I don't even like coffee!

"Tessa, you leave and I'll fire your sorry ass!" Lance called after me. "You need this job. You will lose your apartment. You'll become broke! You need this job!" I ignored him and kept walking. I am so broke. At least  
Ian and Aiden still have jobs. I can get a new one somewhere else.

Something in me snapped before I could leave. Their only job was hunting demons. I couldn't exactly get fired. Me, Ian, and Aiden all live together because they're gone more than half the year anyways. They're only around for two biggest holidays of all Thanksgiving and Christmas. Otherwise, they're off hunting so it's like I live on my own. I'm the one who pays the bills. I really did need this job. Soon, I was stuck back at work, behind the counter.

The rest of the day was a total and complete blur. When I came home that night, all I did was wallow. It was birthday and my one true birthday present was stolen from me. I wasn't good enough.

Yesterday was a horrible and today wasn't going to be any better, I decided. I was planning on continuing my wallowing, sit on the couch watch sad movies and eat gallons of ice cream. The house phone rang but I made  
no movement to answer it. The only movement I did was pausing the movie to see who called.

_"Hey Tessi, Its TK. I know that everything fell through and you feel like life sucks, but please pick up the phone or at least meet me on the dock." _The phone's dry voice called. I weighted the good and bad in my head. Someone called again. "_It's me again baby and if you don't get your ass off of that couch then I am going to use all my strength to pry you off it. Don't make me come over there or else you're going to miss one of the greatest surprises of your whole entire life! So please, come to the dock now. I didn't spend all morning being romantic for nothing,"_ Okay, I totally had to go meet him now. I pushed myself off the couch to visit the lake. Who knows maybe this could lift my spirits. I ran upstairs and changed into a cute jeans outfit.

I wrote a little note to Aiden and Ian so they wouldn't get worried:

_A & I,_

_Went to dock._

_Love,_  
_Tess_

They were only in town for a couple more days then it was off to Iowa or wherever the next big hunt was.

I got there in a quick minute; the lake is just a quick walk from where we live. TK was standing there with a bouquet of white roses with red edges. He had also placed a white cloth over a little bench that my  
dad set up on the very rare occasions he was _actually _home from hunting trips before he died we lived here. It also had rose petals sprinkled on the seat. I smiled at him and followed the footsteps that were spray painted on the dock – it of course lead to TK.

"Oh my God," I whispered in awe. It was so beautiful. TK was also holding in his hands a little Build-a-Bear teddy bear. It was just an original fluffy brown teddy bear. I felt tears of joy and amazement fill my eyes but I didn't cry. I just wanted to jump right into his arms and never leave.

"The most beautiful flowers for the most beautiful girl," He smiled, handing me the flowers. This is like a fairytale and he was my Prince Charming and I was his Cinderella. I took the roses in my arms and smiled the widest smile I have ever smiled in my whole entire life. My day suddenly turned up.

"I love you so much," I whispered. He picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the bench. I was so in awe I felt like if I spoke anymore the magic would disappear and I would go back to being Cinder Soot.

"Tessa, I love you," he murmured into my ear, before kissing my neck. I set the roses down beside me and kissed his lips gently. For once in a long ass time, the world wasn't falling apart.

TK bent down in front of me on one knee and pulled out something in a small box…. He was finally, after the four years we've been together he was proposing! My jaw would have fallen all the way down to the dock if it weren't for the fact that my jaw was attached to the rest of my skull.

"Tessa, you're the only think that is right in my life. I love you more every second of everyday and my life wouldn't be real or livable unless you're in it," He pulled the tiny heart-shaped red velvet box  
and opened it to reveal a small, heart, white-purple diamond ring!

"I only have one more thing to say," He handed me the Build-a-Bear. I looked down at him confused. "Just squeeze it's hand," I squeezed it fluffy hand.

"Tessa, will you marry me?" TK's soft voice drawled out of the teddy bear. I let the teddy bear rest in my lap. I wanted to squeal and jump and laugh and kiss him everywhere.

"Of course!" I yelped as he slipped the perfect fitting ring around my finger. He took me in his arms and I being to cry at how wonderful this moment was so beyond perfect. The teddy bear fell over on the bench beside me.

"Are you crying?" he chuckled. I quickly whipped away the tears and smiled throwing my head back.

"This is so beyond stupid!" I moan. "I'm just so happy. I shouldn't be crying."

He smirks at me and I knew something was wrong I wiggled out of his arms and his sly smirk continues.

"You've turned into such a sap, but the perfect solution to crying eyes is a nice long swim," he teased. He slid off his shirt revealing his sweet four-pack. He then slid off his pants. He was wearing gray boxers. I didn't need TK to have a six-pack, a four-pack was good enough for me. Anything was good enough for me. I don't know how I ended up with such an amazing person in my life.

"No way. I'm not wearing my swim suit." I refused. He shrugged and dived straight into the water. I followed him to the end of the dock, but didn't jump in.

"Hey, lean over I wanna tell you something." This was all just a stupid way to get me into the water.

"This is a stupid trick." I refuse crossing my arms over my chest.

"Don't you trust your fiance?" he teases. I sigh and lean over. "Hey what's that?" He points to a dark spot in the water and let my hand dangle. TK jumps up, like the fish he is, and grabs my arm, pulling me into the water. Soon my body became one with the wet water, at least my shoes were off.

"Gotcha." He smirks triumphantly as my head mergers from the cold water.

"You're an ass." I curse. I splash TK in the face.

"C'mon it was just a joke!" he declared. I turned away from him and heard a noise like someone was just pulled under water. I turn around and there is no TK to be found.


	2. The End of You and Me

…**Chapter Two…  
**_The End of You and Me_

"TK!" I called, splashing around in the water. I felt a tug on my ankle. "Asshole," I murmured. I already knew it was TK. It was pretty obvious. I kicked his foot away but he didn't come up to the surface.

"TK!" I yelled. The water was too dark to see any sign of anybody. "This isn't funny," I felt something slimy grab my foot and pull me under. I shrieked as I slipped under the water's thin surface. My air had vanished and all I could see was the water. I was going to drown. I kicked at the things foot. It couldn't be TK because whatever got him was about to get me. I snapped my eyes shut. I cluntched my left hand into a fist. I prayed that the engagement ring didn't slip off of my finger.

Before I could loose all sense of conscienceness, I felt someone else grab me around my shoulders. I was saved. I kept my eyes closed until I could breathe again. I tried to look at my saviors face but was too water-logged. I had to close my eyes again.

Turns out Dean was my savior. Lucky me. I walked to the end of the dock, Dean hot on my tail. "He pushed me in riiiiight there." I said pointing to the exact location had been just a mere thirty minutes before. I spun my engagement ring around on my finger. I had gone home and changed but I still felt as cold as ice, possibly even colder.

"So what are you thinking?" I asked. Dean always had a plan or at least an idea. Most of the time anyways. I had a feeling that something demon-evil was involved but I didn't want to admit that. I did not want to be sucked back into that world again. It was the last thing I had ever wanted. I had always wanted to be normal but my father took that away from me. "Could by some weird chance something supernatural is after me?"

"You came up with that one all on your own." Dean said. It made sense and I hated that it did. TK was on the swim team in high school…so there was no way he could have drowned and something was definitely pulling me under. It was a possibly, a definite one, even if I didn't want it to be. Sam walked up to us.

"I hate this," I muttered under my breath. "I'm not going to come hutning with you guys, just to let you know," I said louder so they could here. Sam and Dean both looked at me.

"It's in your blood, Tess, you can't just run away from this." Sam commented. I rolled my eyes and tried to walk away from them. Shows what they know. I can and will get away from this. "you can't just stop being a hunter,"

"I just hate it all." I growled back. I stopped walking and turned around to face them. They were only a few steps behind me.

"We need you." Dean's pushing his luck far too much. He walked over beside me and grazed my arm with his finger tips. He was not doing this again! He couldn't, I won't let him. I kept my eyes glaring into his. Dean Winchester is not going to seduce me, I wouldn't let him. He can't get whatever he wants. He's not going to seduce me just to get in close enough to sleep with my best friend just hours after I tell him I love him. And I certainly wasn't going to fall for it again.

"I don't care. I'm done with hunting," I snapped. I walked back to my house and ran to Ian's room. I completely ignored them as they called for me. I locked my door. Two seconds later, the boys were knocking on my door or at least one of them was. I heard knocking at my window. I let out a dreaded moan worried about who was at my window. My room didn't have a lock so I was stuck running into Ian's spare room. The worst part about his room was that it was on the first floor and the window's blind were opened so when I turned around I was face to face with Dean. With my hazel eyes, I glared daggers at him.

"What are you doing! I could have been changing!" I snapped as I opened the window. Dean stuck his head in because he couldn't fit through it too easily.

"That's exactly why I did it." He smirked. I grabbed the nearest object to me, which happened to be a book, and threw it at his head.

"Perv!" I shrieked. He used his arm to block the book and it fell limply to the ground.

"What? It's not like I haven't seen it before." Dean defended. He did not just say that. I had completely ignored Sam's knocking. After all we've been through…how can he say that? Dean's face suddenly broke into a look of realization. I closed the blinds before he could see me fully break.

"Get out!" I grunt sternly. "Now and tell Sam to quit knocking…it's giving me a headache."

I ignored all sight or talk of Dean Winchester for the rest of the day. I couldn't look at him. What kind of jackass says something like that? Sure it was the truth, but he didn't need to rub in the fact that we were together and had broken up. He was such a jerk. The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes, with chocolate chips.

"What are you doing?" I yawned sliding into one of the counter stools. Someone was hovering over the stove, but I was too tired to pay _real_ attention and see who they _actually_ were.

"Just like that old days, huh, Tessi." I knew that voice. "Whenever the ur dads would go on a hunting trip we would make these, don't cha remember?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Don't call me that," I mumbled. That was his nickname; he attached it to me the moment we first kissed. I perked my head up more assertive to my surroundings now. Sam was the one hovering over the stove, taken back, I let put a relieved sigh. It wasn't Dean, like I had thought. Me and Sam had always been friends and the more and more Dean called me Tessi. Sam eventually caught on to calling me it.

"Thank Gawd, I though you were Dean." I comment. To see Sam over a stove is a funny site. I didn't even know that he would cook. Was this his way of buttering me up so I would apologize to Dean? If there was one thing I knew about Dean Winchester it was that he did not apologize easily or often. "But, please don't call me 'Tessi', its Tessa or Tess."

"Alright, Tess." Sam said. I sat up and placed my hands in my lap. It was interrogation time. I wanted to know what they were doing here. They never just showed up without a valid reason.

"Why are you and Dean _really_ here? I know it's not to help me or TK, 'cause everybody hates him. Wait, why do—_didi _you guys hate TK so much?" I had to remember that he was gone now. TK was dead and I was never going to ever see him…again. Suddenly, I didn't feel so hungry. Sam stopped and turned his gaze to me. He ruffled his hand through his messy brown hair before replying.

"Uhhhh. . .we _really_ really need your help, we think that your dad could still be alive," Sam replied. I knew for a fact that that was bull. My dad died when I was seven in a hunting accident, no one ever told me how, but all I know is he is dead. That's why we had grown so close to the Winchesters. John had taken us in as if we were his own kids. "And, as for the TK subject, your like our little sister, it's our job to hate your boyfriend." I give him a weak smile.

"Sam, my dad's been dead for eighteen years." I said.

"Yeah, I know, but we have some evidence that he really didn't die."

"Then what really happened to him?" I asked. My dad had never been a sore subject for me. I had never really gotten to get to know him like most kids do because he was always away. I was never close to him. His 'death' was still sad but it didn't effect me as much as it could have. I missed him and everything but mostly I was mad at him for always being away.

"This." Out of his hand pocket, Sam pulled out an old wrist watch that my dad never ever would take off. It was one of his most prized possessions. They never did find his body. . . . Maybe he is still alive.

"W-where did you find that?" I choked out.

"My dad gave it to us before he disappeared. He's had it for eighteen years. I think that something is after him and yesterday it tried to get you but TK got in the way," Sam explained. He tossed me the watch and caught it. His initals were craved into the back.

"Morning guys." A cheery Dean commented as he stomped down the stairs. I rolled my eyes. I really wanted to just walk out of the room and leave him. But I stayed still on the stool.

"Dean, what do you want!" I growled at him.

"You can't keep running." he snarled. I rolled my eyes and stood up from the stool and walked out of the room.

"I'm not running from _anything_!" I moaned.

"Yes you are: the past." What is he now? Some sort of fortune cookie. I am not running from anything. He thinks he's so smart. "You remember that day don't you?"

I gripped the steering wheel tighter as the memory came to my mind. Damn him. Dean was only reminding me why I hate him so much. If anything, I was running away from him and all the pain that he brings into everyone's lives, especially mine.  
_  
_It was five years ago, we were happy and in love. Or at least I was. It was noon and me and Dean were out in the woods playing tag, like we were seven. He was in town for a few days before he had to run off on another 'great' hunting adventure.

"Got you!" He laughed tackling me down on a patch of grass. A smile crept along my lips and he bent in for a kiss.

"Dean, I love you." I whispered along his lips. Dean instantly pulled away, speechless, and colorless. His face was very pale and I knew that I've just messed everything up. He walked away that day, but that's not the worst thing that could have happened. It was a few hours later when I came home from work.

I walked into me and my best friend, Kathleen's, flat and through my keys down on the tile counters. There was a loud sound coming from the back bedroom, Kathleen's room. It sounded like panting and heated breathing.

"Are you sure she's not coming home for a while?" Dean's voice was in a pant and whoever else was in the room was moaning.

"Not until 11." It was Kathleen. Her voice was in a loud moan. I knew what they were doing. I tried to keep my mind off of it, this was the worst possible thing that could ever happen. I walked slowly to the room and opened the door. I walked in on my best friend and my boyfriend having sex.

"How?-? Wha. . ." I was so hurt and broken, I couldn't continue, my works refused to.

The worst part of it all, was not that the fact that Dean didn't say 'I love you', it was that he was my first everything. My first kiss. First Boyfriend. My first real love.

"Perfectly." I answered with much regret. "And I regret every moment of being with you," I mumbled loud enough for only me to hear. The words came out of my mouth but they weren't the truth. I never have regretted being with him, not even when we were at our worst or when we broke up. He was the second best I ever had. TK was the first. Dean grabbed up onto my upper arm to keep me from running away farther.

"I know I hurt you but you can't keep running away from me, from the pain. I'm sorry about everything I did. But the past is the past…we can't go back and we can't change it," Dean said. I knew that just as well as he did. It still hurt all the same. "We need you to come hunting with us,"

So that was his big 'running away' thing? I was determined to not let him win but at the same time. He was telling the truth.

"This isn't some game. Your dad might be alive and we want to help you, Ian and Aiden find him," Dean said. His words burned like acid. I looked away from him. Where were Ian and Aiden when you actually needed them?


	3. Games We Play

…**Chapter Three…**  
_Games we Play_

If anyone was not playing a game it was me. I was serious. I didn't want to be around Dean. All he ever made me think about was him cheating. It posioned all the good times and made me sick to my stomach. Did he honestly think that I was going to hunting with him? Who cares if my dad is alive – I know that is horrible – but he has been out of my life for so long it was like he was never around. And even when he was around, it wasn't like he even gave a damn about me, Aiden or Ian. We were nothing but useless kids that he was forced to lug everywhere.

I yanked my upper arm out of his grasp but didn't move away. "Don't you have someone else you could annoy the hell out of?" I yelled at him. Dean shot me a cocky smirk.

"No, just you, babe." I glared daggers at him. I really hated Dean. He could drop dead for all that I cared. He stepped in closer to me. My chin was level with his shoulder. I could kick him if I really felt the need to. He was lucky I didn't.

"Personal space bubble." I snapped. "Back away." I pushed him away from me as my legs decided to work again. I didn't want to get close to him again, ever. I would only end up hurt in the end. "Don't you have anyone else to annoy?" I growled walking away from him and back into the kitchen. Maybe Sam could take my mind off of things. I sat at the counter. "Is the food down yet?" I asked. Sam nodded and pushed a plate of three panacakes my way.

"He got you, didn't he?" Sam looked down at me with an amused smile on his lips. I bit down on my bottom lip, trying my best to look calm and cool. I couldn't look at him in the eyes.

"Maybe. Is he always that annoying?" I murmured, picking apart the panacake before shoveling it in my mouth. I licked my fingers of the gooey chocolate chips.

"Yeah mostly. But, at least, I wasn't the one who dated him." Sam mumbled the last part, but I still heard it. I dropped the bit of panacake on my plate. Suddenly, I wasn't hungry anymore. In fact, I wanted to wretch. What is up with everyone today? They seem to know all the right words to break me down and tear me apart.

"And to think, I though you were the sensitive and sweet brother. I'm going take a drive." I spat bitterly. I grabbed my jacket from where it hang in the laundry room. A drive would make me feel better. It could calm me down at least…hopefully.

I laid my head against the glass window in Starbucks the next day. Aiden and I drove to Starbucks to pick up some breakfast for everyone else. It had drizzled during the night, leaving the sidewalks, driveways and everything else under a fresh coat of rain. I loved the rain. It completely calmed and relaxed me. And I just loved cold weathered.

"Are you okay?" Aiden groaned. We used to be really close. So close it was as if we had twin telepathy. Over the years, we remained close. However, the past three weeks, we had barely talked at all. "Here drink this." He pushed a latte my way. If I could take to anyone, it was definitely Aiden.

"Thanks." I whispered against the side of the cup before taking a small sip.

"Now, tell me what's wrong," He placed his hand on top of mine and looked at me with an amused grin. He could be so annoying. Aiden loved to joke with his fake concern and his amused grin.

"It's not funny." I snapped as I pulled my hand away from his. "I'm really hurt ok? Sometimes you can be a real jerk."

"Ok, Tess, I'm sorry. So, whose ass do I gotta kick this time?" I let out a small laugh. At the same time, he always had a way of making me feel better. Even though we were twins, Aiden sometimes liked to act like the older brother and pretend like he could actually beat up all my boyfriends. He was extremely overprotective.

"Sam just made a mean comment about me and Dean and it really bugged me." I mumbled. I began to tap my fingers on the table. Aiden slurped his coffee loudly, drawing much attention to our table. He may be twenty-three, but sometimes he acts as if he were five. "Are you five or twenty-three?"

"No taking the conversation off yourself," he said with an amused grin on his lips. "Why do you even care what Sam says about you? You're just friends and none of it should matter." It does matter. Everyone cares what their friends think of them, even if they don't say it out loud. He's my friend and what he says does matter, especially when it gets really under my skin.

"What are you saying?" I countered. I didn't want to drink any more of the latte. I just wanted this conversation to end. I didn't want to talk about Sam and Dean.

"So what if he said something about you and Dean. Maybe he was jealous? Did you ever think he could like you?" Aiden replied a triumphant smirk across his lips. I rolled my eyes, my fiance just died like a week ago and he's already thinking that someone likes me. If it was any other guy, he would be talking about how fun it would be to shoot him with rocksalt. I wasn't even ready to so much as look at an attractive guy.

"You do realize that TK just died A WEEK AGO! I'm not exactly ready for a new boyfriend." I harpped at him. He slumped down in his chair.

"Geez, chill out! I know, I know, but I think you should get on with your life. It's what he would have wanted." The first smart thing that he said all day…

"I'm not ready to. It's too early. We haven't even had his funeral," I mumbled under my breath. I looked down at our cups on the table before looking at him in the eyes. The same blue eyes I had. "I can't believe we're twins." I teased. A relaxed smile crossed his face.

"Plus, Sam's probably looking to get in your pants." I punch him in the arm hard. "Hey! That hurt!" he whined.

"Good." I smirked, hosting my own triumph smile. He knew as well as I did that Sam was not like that. At least, I was pretty sure he wasn't like that.

Aiden and I drove back to our house in silence with me listening to my iPod and him flipping through the various CDs. Seriously, sometimes I wonder how we could be twins. We were so different. When we entered the living room, Ian, Dean and Sam, were scattered around on the four chairs we had.

"Ready, Aiden?" Ian asked in a shrug. What is going on? He nodded. This was all some sort of a plot against me. I crossed my arms over my chest. Whatever they were planning I was not going to go along with it. They were going to have to drag me out of this house. I don't know what they were planning but I could just feel in my bones that it was going to be bad and painful.

"Are Tessa's things all packed?" Aiden asked as he approached a slouching Ian. I took a few steps back to leave. They were going to smuggle me away from my cozy lakeside home to hunt demons. Those bastards! My whole talk with Aiden was all set up so they could pack up all my things for me.

"You're not taking me anywhere." I spat turning to leave, but the door was guarded. They can't do this. Sam and Dean had snuck behind me to block the door. I couldn't go with them. Who would pay the bills? We'd loose the house – not that there was much to come back to. I glared angerily at them as I turned back towards Ian.

"You really wanna bet?" Ian cocked his eyebrows up. He leaned forward in his arm chair, resting his elbows on his knees. "You really wanna bet?"

"Yeah." I replied with an amused grin of my own.

"Fine then." Ian smirkred. Dean and Sam engage like robots and swoop me up by my upper arms. "Gotcha." Gr. I hate being so small. They play with me as if I was some small doll.

"Put me down!" I yelped like a wounded animal. "Put me down now!" I began to kick at Sam and Dean, but they had truly turned into robots, because with whatever kick I made, they didn't move. Sam remained with his solid smirk and Dean kept a prefect cocky smile. I tried to slap Sam on the back but it didn't work. They had me tight in their grip.

"You're so dead!" I snapped. Sam shoved me into Dean's arms. Dean held me tight against his build chest. Despite myself, I let out a squeal. Sam opened the door and Dean began walking…out of the house. Ian and Aiden were walking behind us. Ian had what I guessed was my suitcase in his hand. I couldn't believe they were actually doing this. I wanted to rip all of their heads off.

"I'm going to kill you." I yelled once more. I would have tried to kick again, except for the fact that Dean was holding me in a beyond-death grip. Dean threw me into the backseat of the Impala. I would have tried to get out, except Aiden and Ian entered the car on the opposite sides of the car. Ian sat on my right while Aiden sat on my left. I was stuck in the middle. I bitterly crossed my arms across my chest as anger slowly rised in me.

"What do you think, you're doing?" I snapped. Sam and Dean slide into the front seats of the Impala. If they think that we are all seriously going to go hunting demons _al together_ in the Impala, then they're insane. This car cannot hold all three of us in the back comfortably.

"This was the only way to get you to come with us. Since you're so freaking hot-headed!" Dean answered.

"You're all on the top of my kill list. I told you I am not going hunting with you, any of you. I want out! OH and I am so not stubborn!" I yelled back.

"Yes you are." Dean barked back.

"No, I am not!" I said as I kicked the back of his seat.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

I gritted my teeth in anger before shouting, "NO!!" Ian and Aiden both slapped me hard on the knees.

"Stop fighting! You're such children!! And, newsflash, Tess, you're SUPER STUBBORN!" Aiden broke the bickering.

"You really wanna start that again." I growled. "And you dimwits do all know that we can't all fit in here,"

"I know…," Ian propped open his door. Aiden buckled me in my seat before opening his door too.

"…you're staying here…" Aiden continued for Ian as he steps out of the Impala. His legs, unfortunately still, blocking the exit. I unbuckled my seat, getting ready to lunge out of the car if I had to.

"…while we're taking the truck behind you guys." Ian finished as him and Aiden shut their doors at the same time. I lunged at Aiden's door, but Dean locked the car. I hated when Ian and Aiden finished each other sentences. It basically meant that I am completely screwed no matter what.

"What that's not fair!" I whined. "Why can't you take my scion!"

"Stop whining. And this is for the road." Ian tossed me a little bag. I opened it and found my iPod, my phone and a few books for the road. I pulled out my iPod and smiled. I cuddled it in my hands for a few seconds before I found the headphones.

"Gawd, sometimes, you and Aiden are more like twins, than me and him!" I snapped. This was not fair. I was stuck in the car with Dean for however long it takes to get where we are going. I was determined to not go back into the world of hunting, but I failed epically. I am really starting to hate boys. Dean started the car and began to drive out of Kansas, looking back at me every once in a while. Aiden and Ian were trailing close behind us. I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes.

I let my eyes rest for the quick minute and instantly feel some body pressure on my right knee. This is what I get for riding with boys. I creeped my eyes open and see Sam crawling into the seat beside me.

"What are you doing?" I barked as I paused my music. I was really starting to get sleepy…kind of.

"Two things: one, I want to say sorry for what I said earlier." Sam answered. "Aiden told me."

"Never tell him anything." I advised shaking my head. Right when you think you can trust your own twin. The second we park, I'm going to snap his neck. "What's the other thing?"

"I wanna see what's on your iPod." He answerd with a goofy grin on his lips. I couldn't help but smile. Is he being serious? Sam swiped the iPod out of my lap before I get a chance to shield it.

"Give me it back!" I yelled.

"C'mon what do you think I'll do?" He countered with an arm extension out of my reach. Laugh for one thing. I hated when people critizces and laughed at what I listened to. It was one of my worst fears.

"Laugh." I murmured.

"I won't laugh, I promise." Sam said. I bured my back into my seat and let him browse my songs. I squeezed my eyes shut. He was so going to laugh. How could he not?

"Silverstein, All Time Low, The Maine, SafteySuit? What is this?" Sam choked back laughter. I elbowed him in the side. The jerk. I knew he would laugh. I crossed my arms over my chest as my face flushed.

"I was just joking, relax. . .what song should we listen too?" I turn to look him in the eye once my complextion returns to normal. I cock my eyebrow and he copies. Sam tossed me an ear bud and I smile.

"First of all, this is the best music ever! And second of all, we're listening to Switchfoot." I declared ripping my iPod out of his evil clutches and back into my own. I put on the song 'On Fire'. I rested my head back on the headrest as I just listened.

I bring my lips up to his ear lobe to whisper a little secret only loud enough for us to hear. "I love this song."

"I'm growing to like it." Sam whispered back.

I look up and match Dean's jealous hazel eyes in the review mirror. I smirk and mouth: "Jealous much?" I let my head drop back to the headrest. No matter what he said or did, I knew the truth. Dean was jealous and I loved it.


	4. The Bet

_..._Chapter Four...  
_The Bet_

Tessa had fallen asleep hours ago on Sam's shoulder. He remained in the back next to her, listening to more of her music. Some of it was surprisingly likable. Sam had always had a tiny crush on Tessa. He was that one girl that was constantly in the back of his mind, but he never acted on his feelings. He knew that Dean cared about her, a lot more than he had any other girl. Sam put his brother's happiness before his. He had convinced himself that being friends with Tessa was enough. But, with moments like these, it was hard to. He knew that TK had died recently and there was no way he was ready to move on. However, it did not stop him from thinking that _maybe_ something _could_ happen.

"Can you get any angrier?" Sam chuckled. Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter as he tried his best to focus on the road. It was hard when the only girl you ever seriously liked was leaning her head on your brother's shoulder.

"I'm not mad," _Just jealous. . .you got my girl!_ He thought to himself. Those were words he would never say aloud. Dean didn't get jealous. He got different girls with longer legs, softer hair and fuller lips. But he had to admit, he did screw things up. He did cheat on her and broke her heart. However, dhe did something to him too. Stole his heart, she was the only girl he _ever_ felt that way about. It scared him. It scared him so much, he couldn't even pipe up the courage to say those three simple words to her.

"Jealous, then?" Sam said. He swept his hand down and touched Tessa's tanned cheek, before moving a stray hair out of her face. "Maybe if you spoke up before, she'd be yours." Why did Dean tell him that?

"She's not yours. I bet that if she could, she would choose me over you. Any day." Dean growled back. Sam rolled his eyes. Dean _always_ treated girls like they were a bed, only good for one lay. He often had a way of treating them like possessions. The only two long term relationships he'd ever had (but wrecked both) were Cassie (One Year) and Tessa (Ten Months).

"Dude, Tessa **hates you,**with a passion. And she would not." Sam snapped back. He knew that Tessa hated Dean with a passion, otherwise, there would be no use for her to not be able to stand in the room with him for more than two minutes. Sam was a little more than confident that she would choose him over Dean any day.

"You really wanna bet?" Dean snorted, ripping his nails into the steer wheel tighter and tighter until they cracked. He ignored the pain. It was one of the only things that kept him from jumping into the back seat and getting in Sam's face.

"Dude. . .girls are not here to make bets about." Sam protested. He knew way better than to bet on a girl, especially if that girl was hot-headed and spiteful Tessa.

"You're just afraid, I'll win." Dean snorted.

"You'll never win." Sam shot back.

"Yes. I will." Dean fought more. "So, is it a bet?"

"Fine." Sam grunted sinking into his seat more.

"Ok. Great. The bet is whoever makes Tess fall for them first wins." Dean laid down the rules simply. Now all they needed her to do was get over TK.

I yawned before slowly opening my eyes. It felt like I had been sleeping for an eternity. I rolled over on the small seat. I realized I wasn't going back to bed so easuky, I sat up and noticed I was solely alone in the car. Also, that it was pitch black outside. I found a blanket placed along my shoulders with a note attached to it.  
_Dean. . ._ I though sourly. I reached for the note and tore it off.

_Tess,  
We're in room 113. Sorry, we didn't get you out of the car. . .  
-Dean_

"Jerk." I muttered under my breath as I crumpled up the note and threw it on the ground. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the car. I hoped that they had at least gotten my other bags out of the car. It was the least they could after all they did drag me on this stupid road trip against my will. I saw Ian's truck parked a few spaces down for the Impala. I remembered to lock the car doors before walking towards the room.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure race behind me. I spun around to see if it was one of the guys, but there was nothing. I shrugged figuring it was nothing, but knowing deep down inside. I was not alone. I felt something else scurry past me and I keep looking, but still nothing.

"Hello?" my voice quivered. It began to get really cold. I ran my hands up and down my arms. I should be used to this by now but I had been out in the Real World for so long I had almost forgotton the pit of fear that rolled around in my stomach.

"Where is that freaking room," I muttered under my breath. _96…98…100…_ I kept walking farther down the row of rooms. _108..110_

"Tessa." a hot breath landed on my neck. I spun around and met eyes with a stupid little, rather creepy, looking doll that a crazy ventriloquist would use. I let out a tense sigh and pick up the stupid thing. This had to be the creepest thing I had ever seen. Ian and Aiden must be behind this. It was so like them. I banged hard on the door until Ian opened it. Aiden was staring dully at the TV from his seat on the couch. Sam and Dean were no where in sight. I marched into the room and threw the doll at Aiden. He blocked it with his hands.

"That was not funny!" I spat making my way over to Ian and Aiden. "You know I hate these stupid kinda dolls!" I shrieked.

"We've been in here the whole entire time." Aiden said. He picked up the doll and stared at it before tossing it to the side. "Dude, we didn't do that," I glared at him. The stupid liar. Sam and Dean entered the room from the bedroom.

"Oh and Dean, thanks a lot for leaving me in the car alone," I ranted, turning my dagger eyes to him. Dean gave Sam a hateful look for no reason at all. Aiden handed the doll to Dean who looked at it with a bored expression before dropping it down on the couch.

"Tess, we've all been here the whole entire time. That creepy doll is not ours," Ian weakly defended.

"Then where did this stupid doll come from?" I snorted. I placed my hands on my hips. They were all lying. One of them set this all up. The hot breath on the back of my neck had been one of them. They dropped the doll and hid. Dean and Sam were sneaking in through the back window while I was pounding on the door. Obviously they planned it all out.

"We don't know." Sam said. Something about his voice made me believe him even if I really badly didn't want to.

"You're the one who dragged it in here." Dean added. I gritted my teeth.

"You guys _are_ telling the truth." I moaned and they all nod. At least none of them wanted to keep it. I walked over to the couch and grabbed the doll. There was no way this thing was staying anywhere near this room. I walked out of the room and down the hall to the vending machines. I set it down before running full speed back into the room.

"We're not all sharing the same room. 'Cause I want my own bed!" I demanded as I rentered the room. Ian and Aiden exchanged a look.

"No, me and Aiden have the next room over." Ian answered. That means they were trappping me in the same sleeping space with Dean. I'm sharing a bed with Sam. Ian and Aiden were so cruel. They loved pushing my buttons.

I walked into the bedroom and spread myself across the bed nearest to the window. Sam entered the room and sat down on the other bed.

"Hey." I muttered. I stretched my arms above my head before closing my eyes. I wasn't sleepy. I just felt like closing my eyes.

"Hey." He said. Sam was always the sweeter of the two. I guess I always held a secret torch for him, but never admitted it, he had Jessica and I had TK. The secret torch never vanished. It still hasn't. I'm just not ready to move on, but I could still talk to him right? We were still friends. We had always been friends. I was just in a really weird state of mind right now. TK just died and I was still wearing his ring. I rolled over onto my side and looked out the window. I began to twist my engagement ring around on my ring finger. It was the best present in the whole entire world. I couldn't ask for anything better.

"This is just like the old days, Sammi, you were always were the sweet one." I mumbled to myself. I felt someone move onto the bed and I turned over to see Sam.

"Don't call me Sammi." he commanded sternly.

"Fine, Sam." I answer in a dry tone with an eye roll. "Hey, do you remember the first day we met?" A Little trip down memory lane. It wasn't met to be a romantic question. We were both only seven at the time.

"Ye- -Actually. I do. We were both seven. Our dads had done a lot of hunting together and become friends, but then…," Sam trailed off. His eyes left mine.

"It was after my dad died. . .we lived for my Aunt for a little while, but she didn't have enough money to take care of us. So John took us in," I finished. I let out a little sigh before continuing. "I still remember the first word out of Dean's mouth: hottie." I said with a laugh.

"Ian and Aiden got a real kick outta that. It was one awesome day though. I remember we played by a lake and you and Aiden were fighting so Ian pushed you guys both in."

"I have a little something to say, this is probably the wrong place and the wrong time, but I just feel I have to say it. From the minute I met you I though you were definitely the cuter one." I had no clue what I was doing. I was never really a dependent person. Sure, I always had people to lean on. I was always more of an independent person, or so I liked to think so. What was I doing? The last thing I needed was a relationship…or so I thought?

"What are you doing, Tess. TK just died and you're still wearing his ring," Sam said as he took up from the bed. I sat up, alarmed. I was acting completely on impulse. I had no idea what I was doing. All I knew was that my mouth was acting on its own as well as my limbs. My hands softly grabbed onto his arm.

"I know, but," I stopped. But what? I might like you? I only might like you because I'm not as much of an independent person as I thought? "but I still like you," I stood up from the bed and Sam didn't move. Just then the door opened and Dean walked in.

* * *

**AN: **I got this done sooner than I would have thought. I was just in a really productive mood yesterday I guess. Working on the next one so it should be around sometime tomorrow or maybe even later tonight if I stay up long enough.


	5. Love & Memories

…Chapter Five…  
_Love & Memories_

"Sorry to interrupt," Dean said as he walked closer to us. His hazel eyes watched me the entire time. I let my grip slip from Sam.

"Please, you love to." I scoffed. I turned towards Dean. He bent in really close, his lips nearing grazing my ear.

"Do you _really_ like Sam or are you with him to make me jealous?" Dean smirked. I pushed him away.

"I think I will just leave you two alone," Sam mumbled as he left the room. I watched him go, missing him already. I never realized how much of a dependent person I was. I needed to be with someone, to feel like I was loved. This could have something to do with my ever-absent father.

"You are so full of yourself," I snapped pushing all my non-Dean related thoughts aside. I had always liked Sam, a tiny bit. It wasn't like I was using him. I just liked him when I wasn't really completely over TK.

"Do you?

"That is none of your business! I'm not even over TK yet." I yelled at almost the top of my lungs before running out of the room. I continued to run until I was out of the motel room completely. I sat down between Ian and Dean's rooms and pressed my back to the wall. I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and dial in my friend Meg's number.

"Hello?" I murmured into the small phone.

"Hey…Tessa?" she asked in disbelief.

"Mmm. Hey Meg." I rubbed the back of my neck and close my eyes. "I'm in trouble…"

"What kind?" She asked.

"Boy." I reply with a heavy sigh. "TK died and I, I don't know if I'm over it or not," I felt tears come to my eyes and let them roll down my cheeks. I rubbed my eyes. I missed TK so much.

"Oh, Tess, I'm so sorry. How…is everything?" she asked. Meg was one of my closest friends. I haven't seen her in person in a while but I still loved her unconditionally like the sister I never had. She knew every little thing about me.

"I'm getting better but I'm not over him. It's weird but I think I might like Sam Winchester,"

"What? That's a lot to take in. How do you feel about TK's death?" I had never thought about that before. I knew that I was really hurt after his death but only a couple of days after it. The pain started to feel. And, as horrible as it sounded, I kind of went back to the way things were before. I still missed him but some of my feelings for him faded.

"At first I was really upset, now, I don't know, I'm just kind of getting over it," I admitted. She was the only person who I would ever admit this all to.

"Maybe you weren't as in love with him as you thought? Like you built up this imagine of love all around him that you convinced yourself was perfect and romantic and it was better than real life. I think you fell in love with the illusion of being in love with TK instead of acting _being in love_ with him," Meg was a psychology major. It didn't surprise me that she went on a long rant. I understood everything she said and it did make sense…. I looked at the diamond ring around my finger. It was every bit as beautiful as I thought it would be.

"I guess that all makes sense in a way, but I wanted to love him I really did," I mumbled. TK was an amazing guy. I always felt that whenever he said he loved me that I was always trying to love him back. Each time I never could but I kept trying.

"Hey, listen, I have to go. Thanks for the help," I said before hanging up.

_I woke up and stretched my arms wide. I felt something cold against my arm, I smiled widely guessing, with my eyes closed, it was just the soft satin covers. I felt Sam's strong abs against my stomach and flipped over to face him. I opened my eyes slowly and kept my smile plastered on my lips. My smile faded when I noticed something terrifying that made me sick to my stomach. His eyes were gouged out and his mouth was hanging open. His tongue was missing. I stumbled backwards out of bed. The cold thing I felt against my arm was actually blood and my arm was soaked in it. I tried to scream but no words came the wall, written in blood were the words:_

_Beware the Stare of Mary Shaw  
She had no children only dolls  
And if you see her in your dreams  
Be sure not to scream  
Or she'll cut your tongue out at the scene_

_I covered my hand over my mouth to stop all noise from erupting from it. I rush over to Dean's bed to make sure he's at least alive. He wasn't, his tongue was ripped out and his lips were slashed from ear to ear.  
_

_"When you see her, be careful not to scream, for she'll rip your tongue out on the scene." a child's cold voice murmured into my ear. I whipped around to see the creepy ventriloquist doll from earlier. Its red lips parted and its eyes turned blood shot. "She'll cut your tongue out at the scene." The words flooded from the doll's mouth like they were pre-recorded.  
_

_I was too scared to talk all I could do was bite down harder and harder on my bottom lip.  
_

_"She'll rip your tongue out at the scene. . ." The voice was child like and sent sweat dripping down my cheeks._

My eyes snapped open and I shot up in bed. I let my breathing go back to normal. It was all a dream, a horrid and terrible nightmare. I lay back down in bed, but I can't sleep. I look at the clock by the bed it's barely seven in the morning. I rolled out of bed and walked into the other room. Dean was there. He had a white coffee cup craddled in his right hand sitting on the couch. I sat on the far side of the couch.

"Hey." I said. I was too anerved by my dream to be mean. Every bone in my body was screaming at me to leave. He would only bring more pain. When you loved someone and they hurt you, sometimes it was impossible to ever fix the hole in your heart they left.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" Dean asked.

"I couldn't sleep," I answered. I didn't want to tell him the truth just yet. "I'll be right back," I just needed some fresh air. I step outside and take a seat on curb in front of our room. I pulled out a cigarette from my purse I didn't realize I grabbed until I was pulling out my lighter from it. I slipped it in the corner of my lip and smirked as the nicotine began to sweep through my system.

"You smoke, but not drink." Dean's voice called from behind me. I smirked to myself as Dean took a seat next to him. I could feel his leg brush lightly against mine.

"You smirk and cry, but not smile." he finished. "What's up with you?" I pulled my knees to my chest and let some smoke escape from my lips.

"Go away…Dean," I moaned in detest. This was really the last thing I needed. I brought the cig to my lips again and blew out another long drag.

"No, don't do that, don't push me away." Dean muttered.

"What am I supposed to do!" I barked back. I looked away from him. Suddenly, I didn't feel much like smoking anymore. "You hurt me! And I-I-I_hate you_ for that, Dean, I hate you." It came out in a small whisper. I couldn't believe all those words tumbled out of my mouth. I didn't realize I was crying until the morning air brushed against the wetness of my cheeks. "You hurt me so bad. You made me feel weak and vulnerable. And I, I, I hate you for that." My legs began to shake. Dean put a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it away, scooting away from him.

"Tess, if I could turn back time, I would redo everything. I never wanted to hurt you." Dean mumbled.

"Could you just leave me alone, please? Just for a little while," I begged. Dean pressed his face in close to the back of my neck. I could tell because I felt his hot husky breath making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Just for the record, you tore open my heart like no other girl had. And then, you ripped it out of my chest and I hate you for that," he barked quietly. I didn't let out another breath until I was sure he was gone.

Dean is probably out getting drunk with some slut right about now, oh if only I could ring both their necks! Wait, why should I even _care_? He's a jackass who can sleep with every girl who walks his way. I don't care!

I blew out more smoke and walked back into the room, locking the door behind me. Dean can go sleep with Aiden and Ian.

"Cancer on a stick." Sam murmured. I turned around and saw he was semi-sitting up in bed. I let my gaze follow over to the clock it was two am. Early, early, early and more early. I let out a muffled yawned and dig the butt of the cig into my pants and it went out, easily.

"Do your brothers know?" He pressed on. I threw the dead cig into the ash tray.

"No. It's out, just drop it." I answered. This really wasn't the time. "Dean's not coming back, so more bed for me." I walked over to the bed and laid down in it. Breathing in and out until I drift into a deep sleep and thought about one of my best days ever.

_Christmas Day, 1994  
It was like usual, my second dad, John Winchester, was gone away even on Christmas, Dean was picking on Sam, Ian and Aiden were off somewhere, I think, they were out at a diner (with the little money we had), getting milkshakes, while I was stuck in the kitchen. Only being thirteen I had no real_ _cooking skill and the only thing the boys seemed to do (and want to do) was beat each other up. I walked over to the counter with an arm full of tomato soup. I was determined not to drop any of the cans. Letting out a slow breath, I began my walk from the cabinet to the counter. It was only a yard away. _

_Dean raced through the kitchen chasing Sam and without hesitation knocked the soup right out of my hands. It spilled all over me and the floor. I let an annoyed grunt and bent down to pick up the cans. This happens almost every single year and it sucks._

_No dinner. Nothing. Oh well, they weren't hungry anyways. I sat at the rickety old metal- -and barely standing- -fold out table. My elbows propped up on the table._

_"Hey." Dean broke the silence and I weakly make an effort to look at him._

_"Hey." I murmured. My eyes focused limply on the window. Sam must of have been in bed. I noticed Dean was holding a bottle behind his back, not very well hidden by his leather coat. "What's that?" I arch my eyebrow up and sit up straight. With a smirk, Dean pulled the bottle out in plain sight and took the seat across from me._

_"You need to lighten up, so what there was no dinner, so what little Sammi went to bed on an empty stomach." Dean rocked back in his seat a satisfied grin playing along his lips. _

_"So, what is this anyways?" I leaned back in my chair and took the bottle in my hands. I read the label over and arched my eyebrows up higher. "Gin?"_

_"I told you you needed to lighten up. Am I gonna take the first sip or are you?" I just stared at him in shock. He was only seventeen and so under the age limit to drink. But at that moment, I didn't care. All I cared about was showing him up. I smirked and popped the top off of the Gin before lifting it to my lips. The liquid traveled down and burned my throat as it did._

_A few sips later, I was all-out drunk and Dean was lying back in his chair smile like a fool. It was the first taste of alcohol I had ever had in my whole entire life. I fell on the table laughing for no reason at all. I was extremely drunk and only thirteen. A new Tessa Record. I stumbled up from the table. I would have fell and smacked my head on the side of the table, if it weren't for Dean catching me. I let out more fits of laughter, for no reason at all._

_"I should never give you alcohol of any kind ever again." Dean mumbled more to himself than to me. He slowly helped me tumble over to the couch. "You are so drunk and Ian and Aiden are going to kill me."_

_"Obviously." I commented matter-of-factly. I leaned my head back as my eyes began to fall close. Dean shook me lightly, sticking three of his fingers in front of my face._

_"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked. I couldn't barely make out how many there were._

_"Three." I mumbled my eyes fall to a close and Dean was right there again to shake me. I smiled and Dean bent down super close to my face. I reopen my eyes and are met with his hazel ones. I continued to smile like the idiot I was acting like. I felt his hot breath on my lips as my whole body stopped moving.  
_

_"Stay awake just for a little longer." he whispered. I blinked a few times and the world stopped spinning for one second._

_"I'm feeling better already." I mumbled. His face continued to come closer to mine until our lips finally grazed. It was my first real kiss._

I rolled onto my side. Dean still wasn't anywhere in sight and it was going on three-thrity am. It was hard not to worry after all the horrible things I said earlier. I didn't hate him. I was mad at him but I didn't hate him.

**AN:** Two chapters in one day I'm on a roll! Woohoo! And yeah, the doll thing I got from the movie _Dead Silence_. Sorry, I totally forgot to say that before.


	6. Blackouts

…Chapter Six…  
_Blackouts_

I took a light sip of coffee and stayed silent. Dean wasn't back and I was trying my hardest not to care. I heard someone come up behind me, most likely Sam because I haven't seen or heard any sign of Ian or Aiden. Sam began to lightly rub her shoulders. My shoulders jolted up to my ears. I hated when people rubbed my shoulders. I stared down into the bottom of my coffee cup. I hadn't had much sleep last night. I was now relying on coffee to keep me awake and alive.

"Stop." I murmured against the side of the cup. "Please, you know I hate it when you touch someone rubs my shoulders." Sam came around the couch and took a seat beside me. He crossed his arms in his lap and his eyes turned their full attention towards me.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I rolled my head back, then lifted it up once again. I ran her tongue along my front top teeth. I couldn't seem to find a correct way to answer this, so I just shrugged. Sam layed his head back and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm fine." I snapped. Sam let out an angry chuckle. He was always the smart one. He always could see through my lies, no matter how good I was at it.

"Stop lying." he accused in a bitter tone. I should have known…we've known each other for over ten years, he knows exactly when something was wrong. I set my cup on the table, tempting myself not to slam it down and shatter it into millions of pieces. The last thing I felt like right now was talking. I needed some time to think about the way I _really_ felt about Dean. It appeared that I cared about him a lot more than I was willing to admit.

"Just drop it, I'm fine." I murmured. I tried desperately to remain calm and it works – for the most part.

"Why can't you ever just open up?" Sam growled back. Why couldn't I? Because I found out that if you open up people will just keep hurting you. If people just stopped bringing up my past, maybe I could. My past (from Dean and earlier on) was like a poison, tainting everyone and everything it could.

"Do you and Dean like have telepathy or something?" I asked weakly. I really didn't want to fight, not with Sam. He was always so quiet and so sweet.

"Why?" He had direct eye contact with me. I sprung up from the couch and headed for the closest was the last thing I really needed right now. I wanted time to think about everything, about the phone call, how I might like Sam and just everything. I still wore TK's ring. As much as I wanted him to mean something more than just a really close friend, I just couldn't. I stopped before I could escape out the door.

"I just can't. . ." I replied keeping my voice low and calm. "Can we please just talk about this later?" I gave him the best puppy dog look I could, but he read right through it.

"Yes, you can. Tess, you can trust me. Just tell me, why?" Sam urged more. I rested my back against the wall. I wanted to get out of there – I was willing my legs to move – but something in my head was telling me not to. I needed to listen to this.

"Just forget about it! Forget about it all! I'm fine!" I yelled.

"Obviously you're not if you're screaming." Sam countered. That's it. I don't want to listen to this anymore. I don't need to. I was done. I took one step towards the door. "That's just like you, to disappear and not get close to anyone."

"That's the only way not to get hurt!" I yelped back. I was now getting tears in her eyes. "And if I'm correct, I'm not the one who left, you are." This time I really did leave. He was the one who was supposed to stay in school. He wanted a normal life! But then him and Dean just left to go hunting. Now he was turning the tables on me for leaving, not this time. They were the ones who left first. Dean cheated on me and then left, bring Sam with him.

"A wise girl kisses, but doesn't love," I mumbled under my breath once I was out the door. It was a quote I once saw while cruising the internet by Marilyn Monroe. It couldn't be more true. Messed that up, I kissed and loved. "listens but doesn't believe," Messed that up, too. "And leaves before she is left." At least I got one thing right. I was leaving Sam before he could hurt me.

"My past is tainted. I have to get away." I murmured under my breath. A sharp pain beginning at my temple shot through the rest of her head. I let out a shrill scream as I clutched my head. This had happened to me only three times in my whole entire life. Now, when I was sixteen, and when I was nine. They were lifelike visions that brought out my worst memories. They came at random times and I couldn't stop it.

"Bitch." A familiar voice yelled. I let out a breathless gasp as I father's hateful voice began to ring through my ears.

"Stop it!" I mumbled as the pain began to increase with each passing second. It never felt this real before. The scene popped clearly in front of my eyes. I was on her knees in my old house. My dad had been drinking and was furious.

"You and your filthy brother are the reason Aimee is dead!" he shouted. I cowered back in fear. Aiden and Ian were nowhere around. I was alone. My dad had turned hollow since my mom's death. He was constantly angry and drank. This was a vivid nightmare. I coiled my arms around my legs and pulled them to my chest. This couldn't be happening. My father stepped closer and closer to me and my trembling body. He picked me up by the collar of my shirt and slapped me across the face. Blood began to trickle down the side of my mouth. My cheek grew inflamed and felt as if it were on fire.

"No!" I screeched kicking and punching, but nothing worked. He went in for another slap, but the scene faded. I let out another shrill scream. Why was this happening? I didn't like these visions. They were too real. I really hated my dad. The world around me faded to black and soon not even ten steps away from the room, I fainted.

--------------

Sam had found Tessa after she fainted. He took no hesitation in picking her up and carrying her inside. Tessa was light so it was no problem. Sam had gotten Ian and Aiden, but couldn't find Dean. Until he stumbled in a few minutes later beers in both hands.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean slurred, taking a sip out of one of the beers.

"I. . .I just found her pasted out. I'm not sure yet." Sam answered, his voice low and filled with concern.

Ian approached the couch where Tessa was with a damp cloth in his hands. "Here, put this on her head." He did as he instructed. Ian didn't know what had happened. He didn't hear her screaming. Aiden only had a vague idea what the problem could be. Like his twin, he was cursed with the visions. He didn't know why or how but he got them too. Aiden has never told anyone about them. Tessa was the only one that knew. He noticed that one of her cheeks was a faint shade pinker than the other.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Dean asked his voice shifting into panic mode. He dropped both beers and took a few steps closer. He was utterly and completely panicked. This was his first love lying in front of him, no sarcastic remarks escaping her lips. Not that she knew she was his first love. Dean never said those three troubling words back. He had been too scared and he never was good at conveying his emotions. He didn't like the feeling, being vulnerable and scared. He didn't like the feeling of loss. If Tessa never woke up. . .what would he do?

"Hey…look at her cheek," Ian said. He pointed at her pink cheek. There was a faint line of a handprint starting to form. Aiden knew the right thing to do was say something. These visions had only happened two times in his life, one a few weeks back and the other when he was nineteen. They often brought out bad memories and pain.

"There is something I should tell you…," Aiden mumbled quietly after a long time debating. "Me and, uh, Tess…we have this thing where we, um, kind of go back in time? They're like visions but they're more painful. There is no telling when they happen. They just do," He bit down on her bottom lip as the other boys eyes cutted into her like daggers.

"What?" Ian asked. He was kind of confused. So they saw into the past? Why? Aiden had seen into the future – at the time he _thought_ it was the past – only once. He couldn't remember it. All he remembered was that his dad was alive.

"It's weird. I can't explain it that easily. We see into the past. They're like vivid nightmares. We go back and expiernce bad memories. I don't know why and I don't know how. It doesn't happen very often. I've only seeninto the future once," Aiden admitted in one wild slur. "It looks like she went back and was talking with Dad…look at that handprint,"

"Wait," Sam cut in. "I though Tess and your dad, had a good relationship." Ian and Aiden exchanged a rough expression. Ian let out a sigh and scratched the back of his neck as Aiden crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tessa _hated_ our dad." Aiden revealed.

"What?" Dean asked in disbelief. Tess never said anything bad about her dad. She always lead them on to believe she had a good relationship with him.

"No, I guess not. It's just I didn't know she didn't like him," Dean said with a shake of his head.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Sam asked, shifting the conversation.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She'll wake up soon," Aiden said with a shrug. He was glad he finally got that all off of his chest. Dean couldn't take his eyes off her, she looked like if just with one glance she would shatter into a million pieces.

--------------

It was late. Too late to remember how many hours Tessa had been out. Dean stayed by her side the whole time. Tessa's eyes slowly creaked open, but she made no move or sigh.

"Dean. . ." she muttered slowly after several moments of silence. He was lounging- -eyes closed- - in the armchair close to the bed. He immediately perked awake and rushed over to her, cupping her face in his hands.

"Tess, you're. . .you're alright." he whispered. Dean pulled her into his arms. Tessa stayed there for one minute. She liked the way his arms ignited a fire deep inside her chest, like the old times. She pulled away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The reddness should go away soon." Tessa answered. She sat up. Tessa still felt uneasy around him. He was a constant reminder of all the bad things that love brings. She hated the feeling that he still cared only because it made her feel like he would hurt her again.

"Please, just stop, I don't want to get hurt again," she begged her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry and I promise I will never hurt you ever again." Dean pleaded. For a second they locked eyes firmly, but Tessa looked away. It hurt too much to look into those eyes that once entranced her so deeply that it made her legs feel like jellow.

"That doesn't work," she snapped.

"What am I supposed to say, Tessa?" Dean yelled back.

"Why did you sleep with her?" Tessa asked. Here comes the uncomfortable part. Tessa was so close to tears, but she wouldn't let him win. She wouldn't let him see her cry. She could be such a whimp sometimes.

"I was scared and drunk." he answered. Tessa looked towards the floor. What was there to be scared of…when someone said they loved you it was pretty evident that they weren't going to hurt you. "I was scared to get close to you."

"Why? I dont bite, most of the time anyways." she growled.

"Because. . . You wouldn't understand." Dean stopped in mid though.

"Wanna bet?" she challenged. "It's because you're afraid to let anyone in because you worry, if they do, they'll use your weaknesses against you and hurt you. Tell me, I'm wrong." Nothing, but pure silence. Tessa pushed herself up from the bed and walked out of the room. They were only one hour away from home. She was going back home.

--------------

A white papered note slipped under Tessa's door. It had only been one day and they had already tracked her down. She was in the kitchen getting more Cookie Dough ice cream that she could veg out on. The only three places she's been to since she's been home were her bedroom, bathroom and kitchen. She didn't leave her front door unlocked…damn Ian and Aiden! Why did they have to their own sets of keys? She made a weak move to go get it, her dark red comforter pulled around herself.

_  
Tess,  
Follow the steps and you'll be happy. Please, what do you got to lose?_

Tessa let out a sigh and decided, what the hell, might as well. She really didn't have anything to lose and she was over watching the same seven movies over and over again. She wrapped the comforter tighter over her and walked out of the room. All the windows were open, the light made her flinch. She wasn't used to seeing it. There were yellow footprints taped to the ground. Tessa let the first smile cross her face for the first time in a while. She followed them down the stairs and into the living room. On the couch, with his hands folded in his lap was Sam. Dean, Ian and Aiden were nowhere in sight. It was only Sam and her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Tessa looked down at her ring finger. Her wedding ring was gone. She had taken it off and tucked it away safe in one of her jewlery boxes.

"I want you," he answered. Tessa waited for him to add the two words she could already feel were growing up in his throat. When he didn't continue, Tessa took one step closer to him.

"What?" she asked. He _wanted her_? This had to be some cruel trick to get her to come hunting with them again. But Tessa couldn't help but buy into it.

"I want you," Sam repeated. His face flushed a light pink color. "and I need you. Please, come with me,"


	7. Reconnecting

…Chapter Seven…  
_Reconnecting_

Tessa walked in the door and couldn't hide her smile for another minute. She was glowing and carrying two years worth of clothes and crap, but it felt as light as a feather. She couldn't be happier. Sam was amazing, he was so sweet, so caring and just all around a great guy. Sometimes she wished that she had fallen in love with him instead of Dean. Dean was seated in a chair, cleaning out the barrel of his gun.

"Have a good night?" Dean asked. He was jealous, anyone could tell. His lips were curled into a scowl and his eyes were bright green.

"As a matter of fact, I did. Sam's a great guy. Sweet, sensitive, charming, everything you're not." she sneered cheerfully. This was the first, so far, stable conversation Tess has had with Dean in years. Half way stable anyways.

"Stop acting like I'm the bad guy." Dean snarled.

"The last time I checked you were the bad guy." Tessa said, crossing her arms over her chest. She could hold a grudge like no one else she knew.

"I'm sorry, Tess, I really am. If I could take it all back, believe me, I would. I never meant to hurt you. You're the last person I would ever want to hurt." Dean was now pleading. He wanted everything to be better between them, maybe then he could make a miraculous comeback and win the bet. But, even if he didn't, it would still be wonderful to be close to her.

"Please forgive me. . ." Dean continued to beg. Tess dropped her arms to her side and let out a quite sigh. She wanted things to get better between them too. He had a way of breaking down all her had a bunch of time to think this all over but she just…she didn't know. Tess wanted things to be alright with them. She really did. It was just hard. She bit down hard on her bottom lip, trying to draw blood. Dean had a way of getting under her skin but in a way she didn't completely hate it. It didn't make any sense but she had no other way to describe it.

"I guess…I could forgive you. It just hurt so much, Dean." Tessa mumbled. No one could be more happier than Dean at that moment. Hearing her say she forgave him, made his body freeze he was so happy. He sprung up from his chair and walked over to her. He smiled and pulled her into a warm and friendly hug. She leaned her head on his shoulder, remembering how his touch made her weak in the knees.

"I missed you." he gushed, not letting her spill from his grasp. He was so happy that he didn't even care what he was saying. He had no control over what he was saying. His happiness was ruling him.

"Now, let's not get so mushy anymore." she giggled pulling away. The room was pretty much in shadows due to the lateness and the fact the room was horribly lit. Something crept out of the darkness and scurried by the edge of the room. Dean slowly let go of Tessa. She stayed close to him.

"You saw that too, right?" Tessa murmured. Dean nodded. Something cool and silver pressed up at the nape of Tesss neck. She flinched a little, then regained her cool. "Something's on my neck."

"What?" Dean asked. Tessa's voice was in a low whisper. She shut her eyes and quickly grabbed whatever the thing was. She flung it across the room. It hit the wall with a loud bang, but nothing appeared to be broken. It was the stupid and creepy looking ventriloquist doll. The most hated toy of all.

"What the hell?" Tessa muttered. It's jaw dropped and it's eyes turned a glassy red. A shiver ran down her back and she jumped closer to Dean. This was all getting really creepy.

"Beware the stare of Mary Shaw…" The tapped reordered voice leaked out of it's open mouth. Tessa reached for Dean's hand, only with the intention of being comforted.

"She had no children, only dolls." Tessa said, dropping his hand. The creepy rhyme sounded a little familiar to her. Dean threw her a confused look. "I'll explain later." He nodded and withdrew his gun. Tessa took a few steps forward. The doll didn't move from its position, but it certainly seemed alive. Dean waved his hand out in front of Tessa indicating she should stay back. Tessa replied with an eye roll and walked over to the doll, picking it up by the collar of its shirt. She let out a few shrill screams.

"Tess, what's happening?" Dean asked, his voice filled with concern. She turned around, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She smirked. "Now what do we do? Shoot this thing or—" She cut herself off in mid sentence when she saw a stray shadow circle behind Dean. It wasn't Ian or Aiden and certainly not Sam.  
"Dont move." she whispered. Tessa reached over to the sucky excuse for a table and grabbed her gun, cocking it and pointing it straight for the shadows. Of course, Dean waited two seconds to turn around and meet the shadow. It appeared as a woman, her gray hair was pinned up and her eyes were torn out.

Deans breath was caught in his throat. "Oh, shit." Was all he muttered. Tessa rolled her eyes and dropped the doll. There was blood dripping out of sockets were her eyes _used to_ be. Tessa was about to gage, but Dean was picked up before she could.

"What does this thing do?" he asked. Tessa rushed over to his side, her whole body shaking in fear. She pulled at her arms. The woman didn't pay any attention to her. She threw Tessa across the room. She collided against a wall with a loud thump.

"Gouge your eyes out and kill you." Tessa answered. Dean shot her another confused look. "I'll explain all later."

Mary Shaw squeezed his neck tighter and he let out a loud wince. Mary's lips curled into a smirk and grabbed the necessary tools she needed to gouge out someone's eyes. Tessa stood up shakingly.

"Whatever you do, don't scream." she warned. "It like makes her stronger. I dont know, just dont." Mary grabbed a knife from one of her front pockets and cut two diamonds under Dean's eyes. He was about to scream and Tessa could see it. She wouldn't let him die. Tessa let out a blunt scream before Dean could.

Mary Shaw's gaze followed over to Tessa. Tess stood perfectly straight, despite how badly she wanted to tremble in fear. Mary Shaw smirked and grabbed Tess by the neck, lifting her like she was a feather.

"Help!" Her voice was in a quiet tremble. Dean was nervous and scared. He couldn't loose her. She was. . .She was. . .She was the only thing that made sense to him. When she smiled. . .Oh Gawd. . .her smile could light up the world. Dean cocked his gun back and shot at Mary Shaw's back. Nothing, it seemed that no matter how many times he shot Mary Shaw, nothing would happen. She was untouched be his rock salt. Time for a new plan. Dean screamed to direct the attention away from Tess. She was a smoker, so she had to have a lighter. Once again, Mary Shaws attention was wavered.

"Tess, we have to set this bitch on fire!" Dean yelled. Tess' lips fell to a gape, you usually burn the bones, not the spirit. Mary Shaw's grasp tightened around Deans neck.

"What?" she snorted. "You usually burn the _bones_ of the spirit! Not the spirit itself!" She crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't want Dean to get hurt but she didn't know what she was supposed to do. You couldn't burn a body.

"I know--" Dean was cut off by Mary's nails digging into the back of his skull. "Just-- trust----me!"  
Tessa sighed before reaching in her back pocket and pulled out her infamous lighter.

"Take this bitch." she sneered before running the lighter down Mary's back. She let out a loud and hideous screech (probably breaking windows as well) before disappearing into black smoke.

"She's not dead yet." Tessa stated, eyes fixated on the space where she once floated. Dean had gotten burned a little. He was doing the old stop, drop and roll routine.

"Little help here." he moaned quietly. Tess was snapped out of her gaze and drew down to Dean's side.  
"Dean! Are you okay?" Tessa asked in a distraught. She bent down to his side, his face was smeared with blood and his eyes remained closed.  
"Dean!" she yelped again in fear. Dean's face cracked into a smile as he sat up on his elbows, eyes now opened.

"Gotcha." He smirked. Tessa swatted at his face and turned away in in an angry humph.

---------------

Tessa lightly dabbed the blood that was on the nape of Dean's neck. It was left over from the Mary Shaw incident.

"She's not dead. We have to torch her bones. Wherever those are." Tessa broke the silence. Dean was in a complete daze, he didn't hear a word she uttered. His eyes were transfixed on her. The one that got away. . .but came back. With his _brother. . ._ Oh, the agony.

"Wha- -never mind." Dean dazed back out. Then his eyes drew on Tessa's own scar. It was near her temple. It wasn't new. He reached up and touched, she winced a little and he drew back his arm.

"I've had that for years. . ." she commented her gaze following to his discarded dark green t-shirt and plaid over shirt. He had taken it off so Tess could play nurse.

"Did you dad give that to you?" Dean asked. Tessa placed her hand a few inches away from his. Dean took this as a sign she was opening up again.

"I have a confession to make," she bobbed her head back and let out a dry laugh. "I hated my dad. I despised him. He blamed me for my mother's death and somehow I could never make him happy." It was one of her big secrets. Everyone knew that her dad was dead. They labeled her as the grieving daughter…never bothering to find out what could really be happening right under the surface.

"I agreed to come hunting with you because Sam said he needed me and I fell for it. I also missed Ian and Aiden. They go out on hunts so much…I never get to see them." She felt a little dizzy and wished that her water bottle would all of a sudden start to fume with alcohol.

"I have one question. Do your brothers' know that you smoke?" Dean asked. Tess' eye's narrow and she gave him a stern look. They would bug her until she quit if they knew she smoked. She would get in more trouble than ever before. "I'll take that as a no."

"And you're not gonna tell them," she said, a pleading smile on her lips. She crossed her arms over her chest. Before Dean could get in a rebuttal, the table broke from under her and she came tumbling down, her ass landing hard on the broken pieces of the table. Her cheeks fumed a bright pink and she bit hard down on her bottom lip.

Dean rushed over to her side and helped her up. "Whoa, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered. She had never felt more embarassed in her whole entire life. "Now, you're--"

"Not unless you agree to go out to dinner with me." he smirked, his eyes narrowing playfully. Tess stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You think you're so smart, don't cha?" Her eyebrows rose upward and she glared evilly at him. Things were going good between them. One dinner couldn't hurt so much, could it?

Tessa let out a hard sigh. She really didn't want to go. "Fine…" she moaned. He smiled truiphantly. Dean glided over to Tessa and wrapped his arm across her shoulders. "You're so evil…I hate you," she teased.

"I love ya, too! _Tessi!_" he teased. She didn't mind that he called her by her old nickname. She just smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long for this! And - I forgot to say this before - I did not come up with the Mary Shaw thing....It is from the movie _Dead Silence_. The rhyme and everything else associated with her belongs to the movie.


End file.
